Efran Bejar
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Efran's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 250 kgs. *'Master Astral Combatant': Efran is trained and excels in astral combat. *'Defense Training': Erfran is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which he did not have access to his powers, Aboiye attempted to make an example of him. Efran quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Aboiye, much to his embarrassment. *'Psychic Immunity': Efran has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers as such any telepath cannot affect his mind. Also, he can render their power useless. However, in turn he cannot use his telepathetic powers in their presence. *'Expert Pilot': Efran is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. *'Spatial Awareness': Efran possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Efran has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his attacks to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. Contractor Power *'Telepathy': Efran has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. The ability falls into two categories, Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Efran can create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. He can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Efran is able to block the vision of other clairvoyants, making any subject within his target radius appear "dark". Experience will enhance the size of the area he can shadow and the intensity of their shielding effect. He user can download anything he want from anywhere and nowhere. With his power he can control the minds of others with victims completely subject to the his mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. He can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, he can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). Efran can generate elusive entities of emotions or structures from the mind. Usually memories of real people, or entire worlds meant to confuse victims Mental Projection can feel like amazingly real events. Efran can take over the mind of another, this may or may not accompany the target taking the mind of efran. He has changed so many times that he no longer know which body is their own. He can inhabit more than one mind at a time, producing a limited Hive Mind. He can speak by using his mind combined with mental powers. Efran is also immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Finally, he can trap things in his mind, where the subject is rendered under the power of the his imagination. He can release objects from the mindscape at will, and collect items. His telepathetic powers grants him a super memory which allows him to remember and recalculate everything within blink of an eye. He has deeper thinking and logical reasoning skills because of his brain. Obeisance: His obeisance is Nausea and Dizziness. He suffers from nausea always with constant vomiting for three minutes and he is prone to both vertigo and sometimes disequilibrium after using his powers. Equipment Trivia Category:Contractor